gccfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Struct gcc debug hooks
このページを編集する際は，編集に関する方針に従ってください． 概要 *gcc-4.1.0/gcc/debug.hにて定義 *メンバはほぼ関数ポインタ 実装 21 /* This structure contains hooks for the debug information output 22 functions, accessed through the global instance debug_hooks set in 23 toplev.c according to command line options. */ 24 struct gcc_debug_hooks 25 { 26 /* Initialize debug output. MAIN_FILENAME is the name of the main 27 input file. */ 28 void (* init) (const char *main_filename); 29 30 /* Output debug symbols. */ 31 void (* finish) (const char *main_filename); 32 33 /* Macro defined on line LINE with name and expansion TEXT. */ 34 void (* define) (unsigned int line, const char *text); 35 36 /* MACRO undefined on line LINE. */ 37 void (* undef) (unsigned int line, const char *macro); 38 39 /* Record the beginning of a new source file FILE from LINE number 40 in the previous one. */ 41 void (* start_source_file) (unsigned int line, const char *file); 42 43 /* Record the resumption of a source file. LINE is the line number 44 in the source file we are returning to. */ 45 void (* end_source_file) (unsigned int line); 46 47 /* Record the beginning of block N, counting from 1 and not 48 including the function-scope block, at LINE. */ 49 void (* begin_block) (unsigned int line, unsigned int n); 50 51 /* Record the end of a block. Arguments as for begin_block. */ 52 void (* end_block) (unsigned int line, unsigned int n); 53 54 /* Returns nonzero if it is appropriate not to emit any debugging 55 information for BLOCK, because it doesn't contain any 56 instructions. This may not be the case for blocks containing 57 nested functions, since we may actually call such a function even 58 though the BLOCK information is messed up. Defaults to true. */ 59 bool (* ignore_block) (tree); 60 61 /* Record a source file location at (FILE, LINE). */ 62 void (* source_line) (unsigned int line, const char *file); 63 64 /* Called at start of prologue code. LINE is the first line in the 65 function. This has been given the same prototype as source_line, 66 so that the source_line hook can be substituted if appropriate. */ 67 void (* begin_prologue) (unsigned int line, const char *file); 68 69 /* Called at end of prologue code. LINE is the first line in the 70 function. */ 71 void (* end_prologue) (unsigned int line, const char *file); 72 73 /* Record end of epilogue code. */ 74 void (* end_epilogue) (unsigned int line, const char *file); 75 76 /* Called at start of function DECL, before it is declared. */ 77 void (* begin_function) (tree decl); 78 79 /* Record end of function. LINE is highest line number in function. */ 80 void (* end_function) (unsigned int line); 81 82 /* Debug information for a function DECL. This might include the 83 function name (a symbol), its parameters, and the block that 84 makes up the function's body, and the local variables of the 85 function. */ 86 void (* function_decl) (tree decl); 87 88 /* Debug information for a global DECL. Called from toplev.c after 89 compilation proper has finished. */ 90 void (* global_decl) (tree decl); 91 92 /* Debug information for a type DECL. Called from toplev.c after 93 compilation proper, also from various language front ends to 94 record built-in types. The second argument is properly a 95 boolean, which indicates whether or not the type is a "local" 96 type as determined by the language. (It's not a boolean for 97 legacy reasons.) */ 98 void (* type_decl) (tree decl, int local); 99 100 /* Debug information for imported modules and declarations. */ 101 void (* imported_module_or_decl) (tree decl, tree context); 102 103 /* DECL is an inline function, whose body is present, but which is 104 not being output at this point. */ 105 void (* deferred_inline_function) (tree decl); 106 107 /* DECL is an inline function which is about to be emitted out of 108 line. The hook is useful to, e.g., emit abstract debug info for 109 the inline before it gets mangled by optimization. */ 110 void (* outlining_inline_function) (tree decl); 111 112 /* Called from final_scan_insn for any CODE_LABEL insn whose 113 LABEL_NAME is non-null. */ 114 void (* label) (rtx); 115 116 /* Called after the start and before the end of writing a PCH file. 117 The parameter is 0 if after the start, 1 if before the end. */ 118 void (* handle_pch) (unsigned int); 119 120 /* Called from final_scan_insn for any NOTE_INSN_VAR_LOCATION note. */ 121 void (* var_location) (rtx); 122 123 /* Called from final_scan_insn if there is a switch between hot and cold 124 text sections. */ 125 void (* switch_text_section) (void); 126 127 /* This is 1 if the debug writer wants to see start and end commands for the 128 main source files, and 0 otherwise. */ 129 int start_end_main_source_file; 130 };